nwodrevisedprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverent Ones
The Reverent Ones are ancestor-worshippers, totem-crafters and spirit-appeasers from many different cultures – Japanese Shinto priest(esse)s, Caribbean Voudon Houngans or Sioux ghost dancers. They use totems, fetishes and the sacred ceremonial tools of their religion to perform their work. Initiation: Honor the Ancestors Requirements: Moros (Spirit Inferior), Gnosis 1, Death 1, Matter 1, Spirit 1, Persuasion 1 The humble Reverent gains the Favored Attribute of Composure, the Favored Practices of Compelling, Unveiling and Perfecting, and Spirit becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Reverent Ones are a Theurgic tradition. First Attainment: Spirit-Speech Requirements: Gnosis 2, Spirit 2, Persuasion 2 The mage may perceive and interact with ghosts and spirits in Twilight and the Spirit World as if they were manifest. Second Attainment: Spirit House Requirements: Gnosis 3, Spirit 3, Crafts 3 The Reverent may create fetishes for any willing spirit, without the need for a roll. Constructing and consecrating a suitable fetish takes a number of hours equal to the spirit's Rank. Once this Attainment is reached, the Reverent perpetually becomes a beacon for all manner of spirits and ghosts, begging him to help them with their concerns. The Reverent One gains the Geist effects of the “Unnatural Medium” and “Plasmic Infusion”. Optional Arcanum: Death 3 With Death 3, the mage may use the same process to create anchors for willing ghosts. With this Attainment, the Reverent One may also create and activate Mementos appropriate to his practice. Third Attainment: Spirit Walk Requirements: Gnosis 4, Spirit 4, Persuasion 4 The Reverent may leave his body behind, projecting his soul and consciousness through the Spirit World as if he were a spirit himself. His spirit Body has a Rank equal to his Rank in the Spirit Arcanum, a corpus equal to his Will + Morale, and a Power, Finesse and Resistance equal to his Social Attributes in those categories + his Rank in Spirit. Destruction in the Spirit Realm forces the Reverent violently back into his own body, bereft of Morale or Will and with his entire Health track full of lethal damage. Optional Arcanum: Death 4 With Death 4, the Reverent may enter the Underworld with equal ease. Destruction in the Underworld also forces the Reverent violently back into his own body, following the same rules for destruction in the Spirit World. While in the Underworld, a Reverent One may perform any act that a Geist could naturally perform, substituting Gnosis for Psyche. Reverent One Rotes Call to the Spirits (Spirit ••, Covert) Roll: Composure + Socialize + Spirit + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The Reverent One may call across the Spirit World while offering a gift of food and essence, politely beseeching the local spirits to show themselves to her. Supplicate Ancestors (Death ••, Covert) Roll: Composure + Socialize + Death + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The Reverent One may call across the Twilight while offering a gift of food and grave goods, politely beseeching the local ghosts to show themselves to her. Sanctify Hallow (Spirit ••, Covert) Roll: Composure + Survival + Death + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana By sanctifying a place of power with incense, prayers and dance, the Reverent One may increase or decrease the Gauntlet within that Hallow by 1 per success until the next sunrise or sunset. Open the Spirit Gate (Spirit •••, Vulgar) Roll: Composure + Occult + Spirit + 2 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The Reverent One may create a gate into the Spirit World, allowing anyone to pass through for one turn per success. The mage's dice pool to open the gate is reduced by the level of the local Gauntlet. Spirit Ward (Spirit •••, Covert) Roll: Composure + Occult + Spirit + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana By chanting and dancing, the Reverent One may grant any being a ward against spirits, ghosts and other ephemeral beings, granting them 1 point of armor against spiritual attacks per success. Banish Spirit (Spirit ••• or Death •••, Vulgar) Roll: Composure + Occult + Spirit or Death + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana With the use of enchanted prayer strips, strident prayers, drums and other instruments, the Reverent One may force an angry ghost or spirit away from a location, or even destroy it utterly. Each success does one point of damage to the beings' corpus. At Spirit 4, successes may be allocated to bind the spirit into an object, such as a tree or a shrine. This roll is contested by the spirit's Resistance, and must achieve a number of successes equal to the spirit's Rank to bind it. Masterwork (Matter ••••, Covert) Roll: Dexterity + Crafts + Matter + 1 (Ritual only) Cost: None Through secret rituals, blessings and crafting techniques handed down from one's ancestors, incredibly powerful weapons and other objects may be created. Each success adds a +1 equipment bonus or durability to an object as it is being crafted, so long as it is crafted following the ancient customs. At the end of the ritual, the Reverent One must spend a dot of Integrity to relinquish the spell, weaving it permanently into the object's pattern. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Moros Category:Theurges